


Kissed By Fire

by Hallospaceboyy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Zelda Spellman, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallospaceboyy/pseuds/Hallospaceboyy
Summary: Reader has a blindingly obvious crush on Zelda, and Zelda finally calls her out on it. (I'm bad at summaries)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Kudos: 80





	Kissed By Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This was the first CAOS fic I wrote when I decided to start writing again a couple of weeks ago, so it's a little short. Really wanted to post something else, but still struggling with ideas, so hope you enjoy this in the meantime.

You had not meant to fall so hopelessly for Zelda Phiona Spellman. You had not meant to make it so obvious either; had not realised how palpable your attraction toward the witch really was. 

Zelda was sat across from you in her armchair in the parlour, cigarette holder perched on her fingers. She took a long drag while regarding you thoughtfully, her eyes dark and a slight smirk playing on her lips. You knew the Spellman Matriarch well enough now to know that when this look graced her face, she had mischief on her mind.

“I see the way you look at me you know,” She stated, her smirk widening at your shocked expression. That was unexpected. You felt your cheeks burn and gripped the cushion of the couch you were perched on hard enough to turn your knuckles white. You kept silent, eyes flitting across her face but never quite meeting her eyes. She stubbed out her cigarette in the ashtray beside her and slowly rose, covering the space between you in three long strides before seating herself beside you. You lowered your gaze to the sway of her hips as she walked, then lower, to the patterned rug at your feet when you heard a breathy chuckle from her at your wandering eyes.

“Y/N...” The way her name fell from her lips caused your heart to skip a beat. Embarrassment washed over you like a tidal wave. You felt her eyes on you, burning you. You felt sure that any minute you were going to burst into flames. “Look at me.” Her hand came to rest on your knee, and your eyes immediately snapped up to meet hers.

“Zelda I...” You took a deep breath, closing your eyes for a second to collect yourself. “I know that it’s... inappropriate. I never planned to act on my feelings. I don’t want to ruin things.”

“That's a shame. I so looked forward to acting on mine.” She licked her lips, looking at you with a glint in her eye. “Would it ruin things so much if I were to make you come apart right here on this couch?”

You let out a shaky breath, confidence growing in you at her admission. Surging toward her, your hand grasped at the side of her neck as you kissed her desperately, letting out a sigh against her mouth that immediately granted access to her tongue. She tasted like cigarettes and whisky. Her strong perfume choked you, and you welcomed it. The kiss grew more heated as she gripped your hips and pulled you closer. You moved to straddle her lap, a low growl escaping her lips as her hands stroked down to squeeze your ass. You broke the kiss, feeling light headed both from arousal and lack of air. 

Zelda met your eyes with an intense gaze, lipstick smeared, and her chest heaving. “Tell me you're mine.” 

You bit your lip and smirked, twirling an errant curl of hers around your finger. “I am all yours, Zelda Spellman. I have been for a very long time.”


End file.
